Advertisers and others may provide contact information to users via audio or video media, such as television and radio. The contact information may be intended to provide audience members with a method of contacting an advertiser, for example. In some circumstances, it may be difficult for audience members to remember or write down the contact information. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of identifying contact information.